


The Devil's Blind Spot

by PantheraSade



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Im 1. Kapitel noch kein slash, Little bit AU because Negan is Bi, M/M, Negan is bisexuel, Slow Build
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 20:59:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8505193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PantheraSade/pseuds/PantheraSade
Summary: Negan's Interesse an Daryl ist geweckt. Er kann den Mann nicht sterben lassen, lediglich quälen und versuchen zu brechen.Nur was passiert, wenn Negan beginnt mehr als nur ein Spielzeug in Daryl zu sehen?





	

**Author's Note:**

> All rights for the Charas and the whole Walking Dead universe goes to Robert Kirkman.  
> I don't get fat stacks or something for writing fanfictions. It's only a hobby.

Einmal mehr flutete grelles Licht die kleine Zelle in der Daryl Dixon gefangen war.  
Seine Hände hoben sich schützend vor die Augen, die Glieder folgten reflexartig der Bewegung enger an den Körper. 

Dwight packte ihn unsanft am Arm und riss ihn empor.  
Wie lange hatte er nicht mehr geschlafen dass sein Gleichgewicht langsam nicht mehr mitspielte? Benommen stand er einem mittlerweile bekannten Gesicht gegenüber.  
Diese legte seine Hand in Daryls Nacken und zog ihn näher an sich heran. Der Geruch von Leder stieg ihm in die Nase, würde aber niemals seinen eigenen nunmehr bestialischen Körpergeruch übertünchen. 

"Oh wow, Dwighty-boy! Du hast mit ihm ganze Arbeit geleistet." ertönte Negans überrascht fröhliche Stimme.  
"Ja, er stinkt wie das Arschloch eines Waschbären." fügte D. hinzu. "Und sieht auch verdammt nochmals so aus!" Negan lachte auf. Schien aber trotz den Umständen nicht angewidert von Daryl zu sein der nur vor Schlafmangel fröstelnd den Kopf etwas senkte und zu Boden auf seine Nackten Füße starrte. 

Daryl wurde von Negan, der seinen Arm weiterhin um ihn gelegt hatte, in einen Nebenraum gebracht der ihm nicht neu erschien. Der Anführer der Savior deutete Dwight an zu gehen und die Türe zu schließen während er Daryl zum Bett chauffierte und ihn dort zum Sitzen nieder drückte.  
Selbst nahm er auf dem hellbraunen Ledersessel gegenüber platz. Lucille lag in seinem Schoß über seine Beine gelegt.

Zermürbende stille legte sich über die Savior Geisel. Negan fixierte ihn lediglich mit den Augen sprach aber kein Wort. Daryls Augenlieder flatterten vor Erschöpfung, könnte er nur einen Moment schlafen … nur einen Moment ausruhen. Jetzt, da dieses nervtötende Lied nicht mehr auf ihn ein jaulte. Nur eine Minute die Augen schließen … Nur- BAMM!! Negan schlug Lucille gegen ein Regal. Sofort fuhr sein Gefangener erschrocken auf. Negan grinste, lehnte sich im Sessel zurück.  
Also gut, es begann von vorne … wieder und wieder.  
Fielen Daryl die Augen vor Erschöpfung zu, war sein Entführer sofort an der Stelle ihn mit lauten Geräuschen aus dem Kurzschlaf zu reißen. Dieses "Spiel" machte Negan ein paar mal mit. Dann neigte er seinen Kopf und sah den Dixon Abkömmling prüfend an.  
"Sagt dir das Buch Schlafes Bruder etwas?" unterbrach Negan die Stille.  
Daryl sah angestrengt atmend zu Boden, dann wieder in die Augen des Saviors und schüttelte unsicher den Kopf.  
"Nein?" hackte der größere nochmals nach. "Nein.. " beantwortete er auch im nächsten Moment für sich selber, machte Daryl ja nicht den Eindruck sonderlich belesen zu sein.  
"Es handelt von einem jungen Mann und einer Liebesgeschichte" Negan gestikulierte etwas mit Lucille in seiner Hand herum "Blah, blah, blah, den Teil lassen wir einmal aus. Also dieser junge Mann-" Negan beugte sich vor und stützte seine Unterarme auf den Oberschenkeln ab. "Er schläft nicht mehr… und irgendwann, stirbt er daran. Und Schlafes Bruder, das ist der Tod." einen Moment wartete er ob Daryl darauf eine Reaktion zeigte.  
"… Und?" raunte der Gefangene mit gebrochener Stimme.  
"Und?" Wiederholte ihn Negan, stand langsam aus dem Sessel auf, wandte sich zu dem kleinen Bücherregal und strich fast schon liebevoll über den Buchrücken eines der Exemplare. "Es war einmal eine Schullektüre..." Negan sah lächelnd über die Schulter und zwinkerte Daryl zu. "Wenn du nicht bald schläfst, stirbst du." 

Er schleifte Lucille am Boden hinter sich her und ging auf Dixon zu, ließ ihn dabei genau so wenig aus dem Blick wie Daryl ihn und setzte sich langsam zu diesem auf das Bett. Daryl wich angewidert zurück, wollte aufspringen und davon rennen. Doch Negan griff nach seinem Handgelenk, zwang ihn zurück auf die Matratze. "Ah, ah, ah…" tadelte ihn der größere. "Keine verdammten Spielchen mehr. Leg deinen Kopf in meinen Schoß, und ich lasse dich schlafen."  
Daryls Puls beschleunigte sich, hektisch sah er von seiner fest gehaltenen Hand zu den stechend grauen Augen Negans, in dessen Schoß und wieder zurück in sein Gesicht. Negans sarkastisches lächeln verschwand. "Leg, deinen verdammten, Schädel, nieder." 

Immer noch zögerte Daryl. Ihm wurde durch Negan der seine fettigen verschwitzten Haare am Schopf packte und auf seine Schenkel drückte die Chance allerdings genommen, selbst zu entscheiden ob er immer noch den Trotzigen spielen wollte oder … der trotzige sein wollte. 

Er atmete flach, zitterte ungewollt. Negans Nähe war etwas derartig skurriles dass er das Gefühl hatte wahnsinnig zu werden vor Unsicherheit. Das ganze Szenario spitzte sich zu als Daryl eine warme Hand spürte die sich ihren weg von seinem Kopf in den Nacken und dort einmal über den Rücken bahnte. Das wiederholte sich, als wäre er eine Katze, ein Hund, ein Haustier. 

"Schlaf." sprach der Anführer der Savior.  
Doch Daryl konnte nicht … er konnte nicht … oder doch?  
Was hatte er schon zu verlieren. Glenns Tod war seine Schuld.  
Schuld, so viel Schuld die ihm langsam auffraß.  
Er schluchzte, hätte gerne geweint besäße er genügend Flüssigkeit in seinem Körper um Tränen zu bilden.  
Negan streichelte ihn weiter, begann eine leise Melodie zu summen. 

Es war sicherlich eine Falle. Es gab keinen Grund für den Savior nett zu Daryl zu sein. Doch wenn er nur eine einzige Minute hätte, in der er vergessen konnte…  
Einen einzigen kleinen Moment…  
So schloss er seine Augenlieder.  
Atmete langsam durch,  
fühlte die Wärme die Negans Schoß ausstrahlte und seinen Kopf wie in Watte zu packen schien.  
Nur einen kurzen Moment …  
Was würde sein Bruder nur dazu sagen…  
Er war alleine in dieser Hölle gefangen. Ganz alleine. 

Negan sah ohne Miene auf seinen Gefangenen hinab.  
Er konnte nicht riskieren dass der Mann starb.  
Und würde dieser sich weiterhin sträuben sich ihnen anzuschließen, so würde er andere Methoden austesten müssen. 

Ein jeder besaß einen Schwachpunkt.  
Und diesen zu finden, würde zu Negans neuster Lieblingsbeschäftigung werden.

**Author's Note:**

> -
> 
> Ich bin mir nicht sicher wohin diese Geschichte gehen wird, aber Negan könnte anfangen Daryl Avancen zu machen.


End file.
